


That's What You Get

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Forced Masturbation, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Tanger apologizes to Nemo after the blowout loss to the Blackhawks and promises to make it up to Nemo.Little does he know he's getting more than he bargained for.





	That's What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this Trib article](http://triblive.com/sports/penguins/12808639-74/penguins-allow-10-goals-in-ugly-blowout-loss-to-blackhawks) reporting that Tanger apologized to Nemo after the blowout loss to the Blackhawks. I imagined that he said he would make it up to him, and my mind went from there.

“I’m sorry.”

Antti Neimi wasn’t sure what was more unexpected: his and his team’s abysmally godawful performance during his debut as a Penguin, or a contrite Kris Letang standing in front of his stall with a bowed head and clasped hands.

“You deserved better.” Kris squinched his eyes shut and opened his hands slightly, moving and clenching his fingers together as he spoke. “You and Muzz don’t have a chance if we’re not doing our job on the D. Especially not you, your first game and all…That’s not how your first game should go. We owe you big time. I’ll make it up to you, I swear, just let me—”

Antti’s eyes narrowed as the animal instinct within him began to stir. “You’ll make it up to me?”

Kris nodded. “I will, you—” He abruptly cut himself off when he felt Antti’s hand seize his chin and lift his head to stare straight into his eyes.

“Good,” Antti hissed coldly. “Because I’ve heard things about you.”

Antti felt Kris swallow slowly where his ring and pinky fingertips met Kris’ neck. Kris was now regarding him with his own narrow gaze; eyes gleaming in sudden realization. “What kind of things?”

“How you need to be kept in line. Guess it’s good, then, what a pain slut you are. Getting passed around and you still can’t get enough, you love it so much. Love it when they beat you, love it when they use you, you filthy fucking whore.”

Everything Antti had heard _was_ true—Kris was practically melting in his hand now as his breaths came in ragged gasps, and Antti swore he could see Kris tremble ever so slightly before he spoke again.

“What do you want me to do? Name it.”

Antti tightened his grip on Kris’ chin, reminding himself of the need to be gentle despite it being six months since the surgery. He didn’t need to put Kris back on IR. “Be at my place tomorrow night at 8 sharp. Don’t be late, or I’ll make you _really_ sorry.” He released Kris with a rough shove backwards.

Kris took a moment to regain his footing, then inhaled sharply as he looked Antti straight in the eyes. “Yes, sir.” With that, he pivoted and left in a hurry, visibly flustered.

Antti couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. They were going to have fun, him and Kris.

***

Delaying things until the following evening provided every advantage for Antti and every disadvantage for Kris. Not only did it provide time for Kris’ anticipation and dread to intensify, but it also allowed Antti to talk to Sid and Geno and get a better idea of where things stood. He then decided to disregard more than half of their advice. After all, this _was_ a punishment. Kris wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. But now Antti at least had an idea of limits and what tools to use.

Sid had mentioned something about a French safeword, which Antti had completely forgotten. Not that it mattered, since Kris wouldn’t need it. Oh, he’d certainly get Kris close to needing it, but it was perfectly possible to break him without crossing the line.

The delay also allowed Antti to dress as he preferred: black jeans, white button-down blouse, and black Oxfords. He liked the air of respectability the ensemble gave him, as well as the satisfying echo of the Oxford heels across the wooden floors of the hallways and foyer. Not only did it put him into the proper mindset, but there was no way he could dominate properly if he looked ridiculous.

He’d had just enough time to get dressed when the door buzzer rang. Antti strode over to the intercom system, smiling as he thrilled at the echoes of the heels across the floor that sent his pulse racing. Apparently he’d been anticipating this as much as Kris had, albeit differently. 

Once Antti hit the button to unlock the front door, it didn’t take Kris long to get up the stairs and come knocking. Antti glanced at the clock on the kitchenette microwave as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was 8:00 on the dot. 

“Right on time,” Antti lauded as his gaze traveled up and down Kris’ body, noting everything that Kris was wearing: grey polo shirt with the top button undone, black slacks, and black loafers. Antti hadn’t specified a dress code, but approved nonetheless. “Very good. I see you clean up nicely, too. Come in.”

There was no need for further pleasantries once Kris was inside and the door lock clicked shut. They both knew why he was there. Without another word, Antti extended one finger and pointed towards the floor. Kris dropped to his knees and bowed forward, extending his arms across the floor as he kept his head down.

“Excellent.” Antti’s stern tone from the previous night returned. “You may rise. Follow me.”

“Yes, sir.” They remained silent as Kris allowed Antti to lead him to his bedroom, where Antti had already placed a towel on the edge of the bed in anticipation of what was to come.

Antti motioned towards the bed. “I’m going to go get a few things. When I come back, I want that on the floor and you naked on top of it. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Antti opened the door to the walk-in closet and proceeded straight to the oak dresser he had stored in the back. He opened the top drawer first and grabbed the silk blindfold and nipple clamps before noticing the suspension cuffs he had stashed in the far left corner of the drawer. Segs had really enjoyed being trapped in them, maybe a little too much.

Antti smiled at the memories before closing the top drawer and opening the second one and pondering its contents. Here was where he kept his lighter fare, much of which Kris had moved beyond. But he’d start out with one of these first, so Kris would only _think_ he was getting off easy. Then the _real_ fun would start. 

After a few moments of indecision, he grabbed a suede flogger and pushed the drawer shut. That one would do nicely. He headed back into the bedroom, tools in hand. 

By then, Kris had unrolled the towel and was naked atop it, on all fours like a dog, with his legs slightly spread. His clothes had been neatly folded and stacked on top of the bed. They had been discarded far too precisely for that to have not been someone’s command. It was probably Sid’s—he was anal enough for that sort of thing.

“Very good. That’s what I like to see.” Antti stepped over to the bed and placed the tools next to the stack of clothes before turning to look down at Kris, allowing himself to enjoy the spectacle for a few moments. “Now then…you understand why you’re here?”

Kris kept his head down and his gaze towards the floor. “Yes, sir. I didn’t do my job last night and left you out to dry.”

“And what else didn’t you do?”

“I didn’t make sure the others were doing their jobs, either.”

“And what _did_ you do?”

“Made too many mistakes, sir.”

“So…” Antti placed his hands behind his back and began pacing in a circle around Kris. “You not only didn’t do your job as a defenseman, you also failed as an alternate.”

Kris winced ever so slightly before replying. “Yes, sir.” 

“Do you think someone who doesn’t live up to his captain’s or coach’s expectations deserves the A?”

“…No, sir.” 

“Neither do I.” Antti stopped between Kris and the edge of the bed. “Up on your knees.” 

Kris sprung up from his previous position and into a full kneel, keeping his spine straight and his face expressionless. Antti leaned over slightly and grabbed both nipples at once; rolling them between both sets of index and middle fingers, listening to the hitches in Kris’ breathing.

Antti alternated his gaze between his hands and the clock on top of the dresser along the wall a few feet behind them, making it a point to draw out his ministrations. After three minutes had elapsed, he contracted his hands and switched to the pads of his thumbs and index fingers. Antti pinched both nipples between them, rubbing back and forth with short, brief bursts of motion and alternating with the occasional light pull.

Kris shifted uncomfortably on his knees as his expression tried not to expose his growing discomfort. However, his increasingly rapid breaths and occasionally parted lips betrayed him. Antti continued the treatment for five full minutes; taking in the numbers on the clock, the stiffening nubs between his fingers, and Kris’ increasing arousal, which was becoming increasingly obvious by the second. 

“You really _are_ a little pain slut,” Antti observed as he noticed that Kris was now semi-hard. He retrieved the nipple clamps from the bed and attached one tweezer, than the other, to either nipple before adjusting the chain to his satisfaction. Antti had to give Kris credit—he handled that awfully well. But the chain would soon prove difficult. 

“Back on all fours.” Once Kris complied, Antti grabbed the black silk blindfold and crouched down. “Close your eyes.” As Antti had expected, there was still an excessive amount of silk after the blindfold had been secured. But he could have some fun with that. He pressed the material down and rubbed it across Kris’ neck and shoulders. 

It was having the desired effect. Kris relaxed into Antti’s touch, moaning slightly. Good. He was being lulled into a false sense of security, and with the blindfold on, had no idea that Antti was reaching for the flogger.

Once he had the flogger in hand, he released the silk, stood up, and took three large strides to stand right behind Kris before bringing the flogger down on the right cheek with a satisfying _crack._ Antti delighted in the whimper the impact elicited; then began moving to different spots on Kris’ ass and back, studying which reaction each spot caused, all while keeping a constant pace.

Even with the occasional twitch and whimper, Kris was handling the punishment better than some of Antti’s previous subs. What he didn’t realize was that this was only a warmup.

After silently counting twenty lashes, Antti temporarily abandoned Kris for a return trip to the oak dresser. He returned the suede flogger to the second drawer before crouching down and opening the bottom drawer. This was where he kept the heavy artillery. 

After making his selection, he closed the drawer and returned to the bedroom with the latigo flogger burning red-hot like an acetylene torch in his hand. 

Adrenaline pulsed through Antti’s veins as he raised his arm. Time stood still as the tails plunged down through the air, down towards Kris’ ass, until, finally…

_THWACK!_

“EEEAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!”

What a beautiful sound. Antti wished he could save it as his notification ping. 

Antti couldn’t help but smile wickedly throughout the next few strikes, remembering exactly why this flogger was one of his favorites. As Kris was now discovering the hard way, it was the perfect balance of sting and thud, and could vary towards one or the other in Antti’s hand depending on his technique and mood at that exact moment.

The percussion of the flogger, the yelping at every impact, and Kris’ twitching all coalesced into one high-voltage current flickering across every single one of Antti’s nerves before traveling straight to his dick.

Kris only thought he was in agony as he whimpered and flailed. His rock-hard cock told another story, especially when Antti gave him one strike to the back of each thigh for good measure and relished each shriek, one almost immediately after the other.

Then, just to mess with Kris a bit, Antti began alternating the blows, missing on purpose and striking the floor one or two times before actually aiming for Kris; once, twice, three times.

The third time truly was the charm. When the tails thudded against the left side of Kris’ back, he clutched the towel in both fists and let out a delirious scream.

It was one of the hottest things Antti had ever heard. 

Antti let Kris recover for a few moments as he headed for his nightstand and grabbed a condom and bottle of lube from the top drawer. It hadn’t been part of his plans, but the temptation of teasing Kris now overpowered him. Besides, it would serve to mess with his head a bit more. Kris would only think he was getting what he wanted.

The icy steel returned to Antti’s voice. “Reach behind you and spread yourself open. And keep yourself that way.” 

Kris was trembling now, heaving through his open mouth as he widened his stance before reaching back and grabbing each cheek before gently pulling them apart. 

“Fuck,” Antti growled as he marveled at the sight. Kris could probably hear the wrapper of the condom tear, as he appeared to perk up at the sound. “You should see how wide open you are for me. You love getting fucked, don’t you, you little slut?”

“Uuunnngghhh…” was all Kris could manage through gritted teeth as his nails dug into the abused skin.

“ANSWER ME!”

“Y-yes, sir…”

“Say it,” Antti ordered as he rolled the condom over the handle of the flogger. 

“I…” Kris turned his head away as his voice diminished. “I love getting fucked, sir...”

Antti smirked in bemusement as he applied a few drops of lube to the condom before tossing the bottle onto the bed. When the tables were turned, Kris sure was a shrinking violet for someone who was so belligerent on the ice. Eventually, Antti would have him spewing all manner of filth. 

The chain on the nipple clamps, which had been swinging with every previous blow, swayed once more when Antti crouched down and placed a hand on the small of Kris’ back, causing its victim to growl in impassioned frustration at the additional stimulation. Antti marveled at how easily Kris accepted the handle of the flogger when he inserted it halfway; and reveled in the moans when he thrusted it three more times. 

Kris clearly wanted it deeper, and wanted more, but he wouldn’t be getting either. Antti withdrew the handle and began walking to the other side of the room, which triggered a frustrated squeal from Kris.

“Yeah, I know you want more.” Antti removed the condom from the flogger and discarded it into the trash. “But only good boys get fucked. You’re being punished, remember?”

Kris whimpered as he rolled forward and rested his arms and forehead on the floor. “Sir, please, I…I need to come so bad…”

“Not yet,” Antti replied as he headed back to the bed and put the flogger down. “Hold still. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Y-yes, sir…” Kris rasped as Antti stepped into the hallway. Antti headed into the kitchen and retrieved one of the chairs from the dining nook, then carried it back into the bedroom and set it down on the floor. He made one more trip to the oak dresser, where he grabbed a coil of black rope from the third drawer and the Scottish tawse from the bottom drawer. Once he returned to the bedroom, he placed the items on the bed, then knelt next to Kris and removed the blindfold.

“I’ll need you to be able to see for a moment.” As Kris got reacquainted to the light, Antti reached above him and set the blindfold onto the bed before extending his arms. “Stand up.” Kris got the idea and took Antti’s hands, offering no resistance as Antti helped him stand. 

Antti motioned to the chair he had brought from the kitchen. “See that chair over there?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Sit backwards on it and lean over the back. Get your ass right up to the edge of the seat.” 

Silently, Kris stepped over to the chair and did as he was told. Antti held the rope in one hand and the blindfold in the other as Kris contorted and fidgeted for a while, trying to get his limbs into a moderately comfortable position. Once Kris remained still, Antti bound Kris’ wrists together and reapplied the blindfold. He allowed himself to feast on the sight before him for a couple of seconds as he went back to the bed for the tawse. Red stripes adorned Kris’ back, ass and thighs; and he was rock-hard and dripping precome. There were only a few more finishing touches to add to the canvas of his skin. 

Once he was back at Kris’ side, Antti snapped the tawse in the center of Kris’ left cheek, causing Kris to jump a couple of inches off of the seat before setting his hips back down. Antti focused solely on Kris’ ass, savoring the cries after every strike as he experimented with various parts of the skin. 

Kris could barely hold still now, wiggling the chair backwards slightly as he writhed and yelped at each impact. He was right where Antti wanted him. It was time for the coup de grace. 

Antti repeatedly targeted the hot spots on each cheek, striking them lightly three times, then more harshly for a fourth, before moving on to the next, then repeating the process. Kris was thrusting his ass in the air now as he strained against the rope, screaming deliriously as Antti developed a rhythm: one-two-three- _four,_ one-two-three- _four,_ one-two-three- _four,_ over and over.

Antti paused, giving himself time to catch his breath and rest his arm. Welts were beginning to form on Kris’ ass, giving him something to remember Antti by for at least the next week. 

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Antti noticed a tear escape the boundaries of the blindfold and roll down the side of Kris’ face. 

Antti placed the tawse on the floor and removed the blindfold. Tears were pooling underneath Kris’ eyes, which were beginning to glass over. His arms and legs occasionally twitched involuntarily.

The canvas was complete. Antti clenched his fists and took several deep breaths, admiring the masterpiece he had created.

He’d done it. He had broken Kris.

Antti wiped the tears from Kris’ eyes with the blindfold before discarding it onto the floor. He placed his hands on either side of Kris and pulled gently. “That’s enough. Stand up.” 

Kris was unsteady, but at least had the mental facilities to lift his arms so that they didn’t hit the back of the chair. Antti slid his hands down to Kris’ waist and gently pushed, turning Kris to face him. He nudged Kris along by the sides, slowly leading him to the edge of the bed.

“Listen to me.” Antti grabbed Kris’ hair with his left hand and pulled, reminding himself of the need to be gentler than he would have liked. “I own you. Your ass, your mouth, your fucking cock, and every drop of come that fucking comes out of it. If I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. Do you understand that?”

Kris blinked, taking a moment to process what was being said. “…Yes, sir.”

“If you leave me out to dry again, I will find you, and I will make you fucking beg for mercy. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’re a fast learner.” Antti released the hair in his left hand and moved his hand to Kris’ shoulder before pushing down. “Down on your knees.” He unfastened his jeans and pushed all of the material on his legs to the floor. 

Without another word from either one of them, Kris knelt down and lunged forward, sliding Antti’s dick into his mouth before bobbing back and forth.

“Good boy,” Antti hissed approvingly through clenched teeth. “You don’t even have to be told. You love cock so much you just fucking do it. You really _are_ a cock slut, aren’t you? Come on, back of the throat.”

Obediently, Kris rammed all the way down, shoving his face into Antti’s abdomen. Almost immediately, his throat relaxed open, allowing the head of Antti’s cock to slide down. 

_“Fuck!”_ Antti clenched a fist in Kris’ hair, digging his nails into his palm as he felt his cock twitch. He could have come right then and there had he not heard a groan of distress beneath him. Once Antti unclenched his hand, Kris retreated and rested on his calves, gasping for air.

While Kris took a few moments to catch his breath, Antti took a few moments to marvel at the sight below him: Kris down on his knees before him, wrists bound together, with red streaks up and down his body and their combined juices dripping from the sides of his mouth. The vision would fuel Antti’s fantasies for months, if not years, to come. 

As soon as Kris resumed breathing normally, he rose from his calves and began to lean forward. Antti stopped him by placing both hands on the sides of his head.

“Open up and hold still.” When Kris complied, Antti thrust into the warm, wet mouth; bucking his hips maniacally as he felt the blood leaving his extremities and his muscles tightening. “Come on, swallow it all, back of— _nnnngggghh!”_ Antti clawed the sides of Kris’ head and scrunched his eyes shut; hard enough to see fireworks as he came.

Once Antti felt his heart resume beating, he opened his eyes and looked down as he removed his hands from Kris’ head. Besides a few drops of come on his lips, Kris had taken all of it.

Kris took a deep breath before licking his lips clean. “Thank you, sir.”

 _“Very_ good.” Antti grinned ear-to-ear as he went to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. “You _are_ trained.” He grabbed his pocket knife and closed the drawer before returning to his previous spot in front of Kris. “Hands.” 

Kris raised his bound hands in front of him, allowing Antti to make short work of the rope with the pocket knife. “You’ll be needing those in a minute. We’re going to play a game.”

“What…” Kris gazed up at Antti, blinking in confusion. “What kind of game, sir?”

“Rule number one, get on the bed and lie on your back.”

“Yes, sir.” Now that he had full mobility in his arms, Kris used them to help push himself up into a standing position before doing as he was told.

“Rule number two, get that cock in your hand. We need to get you rock hard.”

Kris inhaled sharply at the command—he certainly was rock hard already, but knew better than to talk back to Antti. Antti couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he had been able to shut that sassy mouth for the time being. He chuckled softly when Kris twitched in overstimulated discomfort when he wrapped his hand around his length.

“Rule number three is the most important.” Antti stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs, kicking them aside. “You don’t get to come until I say so.”

“P-please, sir…” Kris squirmed uncomfortably. “Please, I need to come so bad—”

“In due time,” Antti reassured him. “But until then, you play by my rules. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kris replied with a nod.

“Good. Start stroking, nice and slow. Now, remember, I’m watching you. If you try to speed up, I’ll punish you again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Kris whimpered between strokes. 

“Excellent.” Antti took the opportunity to remove the remainder of his clothing. Kris was shaking in frustration now; clearly wanting to speed up, but doing as he was told. 

Antti switched his gaze between Kris and the clock. After two minutes had passed, it was time to pick up the pace. “Just a little bit faster now.” Kris immediately obeyed, clearly relieved to be done with the earlier torture.

Antti once again watched both Kris and the clock. After five more minutes, he issued his next command. “Now I want you to get rough with yourself. Stroke as fast as you can.”

Sure enough, that was an easy task for Kris. His hand moved up and down his dick at lightning speed as he bit his lip and heaved through gritted teeth, trying desperately not to fall off the edge too soon.

Now here came the fun part. “Are you ready to come now?”

Kris’ voice was breaking now as he forced out the words. “Y-Yes sir, _please_ …please let me come, sir…”

“All right, I’m gonna count down. At the end, I want you to come.”

“Yes, sir.” Kris could barely force out his reply.

Antti smiled as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Five…”

Precome was leaking out of Kris’ cock like a leaky faucet.

“Four…”

Kris’ balls began to tighten.

“Three…” 

Kris gritted his teeth as all of his muscles began to clench.

“Two…”

Even with his hand still moving, Kris was now fucking into his fist.

“STOP!”

Kris gasped in shock as he forced his hand to a standstill.

“Nope, you don’t get to come yet.” Antti walked over to the bed and removed the nipple clamps before setting them on the nightstand. “I want to play with you just a little more.” With that, he once again rolled the bright red nipples between his fingers, thoroughly enjoying the anguished gasps and whimpers with every motion.

Once he’d had enough, Antti removed his hands and stood up. “Okay, I’ll count down again, and I’ll let you come for real this time. But you have to follow two rules in order to come. One, you tell me what a slut you are while you’re doing it. Two, you thank me afterwards. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Start slowly, then work up the speed. Ten…”

Kris wasted no time getting back to business.

“Nine…”

Antti hadn’t thought Kris’ balls could tighten any more, but they did.

“Eight…”

Kris could barely control his breathing as he increased to a more moderate pace.

“Seven…”

Kris began to tremble.

“Six…”

Now Kris was whimpering through clenched teeth.

“Five…”

Kris resumed his lightning-fast stroke, breathing heavily to control himself.

“Four…”

Kris curled his toes.

“Three…”

The trembling subsided as Kris’ entire body began to shake.

“Two…”

Kris rolled his head to the left.

“Now.” 

_“FUCK!”_ Kris shrieked as the first rope of come shot out of his dick and landed on his chest and stomach. “I’m a slut, I’m a slut, I’m a slut—”

 _“LOUDER!!”_ Antti commanded.

 _“I’M A SLUT, I’M A SLUT, I’M A FUCKING SLUT! I’M A FUCKING COCK SLUT!!!”_ Rivulets of come were spurting onto both Kris and the bed. Antti would definitely need to change the sheets once he got Kris cleaned up.

Even though Antti was down for the count, the animal instinct within him stirred once more. “Yeah, that’s it. That’s what I like to hear from you.”

The final drops of come dribbled down Kris’ softening cock as he caught his breath. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, sir…”

“Great job tonight. I’ll be back soon.” As Antti headed to the kitchen, he wished that he could collar Kris and make him truly his. But that was a privilege reserved for captains.

Interestingly enough, Sid had never collared anyone. Antti grabbed a bottle of Orange Crush Gatorade and a granola bar while making a mental note to ask Geno about that sometime. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, Antti helped Kris into a seated position and held him up while he consumed the granola bar and the Gatorade. 

Even after cleaning Kris up, changing the sheets would have to wait. Kris was in no condition to sleep on the couch.

***

While they were suiting up for the game the next day, Antti glanced over at Kris’ stall to admire his handiwork once again. They had both applied lotion to the welts, but it was still incredibly obvious what had happened.

Sid’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as he approached Antti’s stall. “The fuck did you _do_ to him?!”

“I told you I was punishing him,” Antti replied nonchalantly. 

Geno soon followed Sid, nodding in approval. “Very nice. What you use?”

“Come over to my place sometime and I’ll show you.”

Sid and Geno both visited Antti the next day. Geno was impressed by Antti’s arsenal and admitted he was jealous. Sid seemed to be slightly intimidated by the heavier artillery, but perked up when he noticed that Antti owned two suede floggers. Once Antti explained that he used them for the Florentine technique, Sid was interested in learning it.

Antti’s punishment seemed to get the point across. After they won the next two games, Sid and Geno pulled Antti aside when he was about to leave for the night.

“So, we were thinking, Tanger deserves a reward for shaping up,” Sid explained. “Geno and Tanger are coming to my place this weekend and we were hoping you could make it.”

Geno nodded. “Did so well, want you to show us.”

“Sure,” Antti replied with a grin. “Just tell me when I need to be there.” 

Sid smiled. “Okay, cool. See you tomorrow.”

“Later.” Antti grabbed his bags and headed out. 

The animal instinct within him flickered to life as he pictured the upcoming weekend: He’d play with Kris again and show Sid and Geno exactly what to do. And this time, seeing as it was a reward, he’d fuck him. 

He was going to enjoy his time in Pittsburgh much more than he originally thought.


End file.
